


Garbage

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Comeplay, Cum Dumpster, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Wet & Messy, haha more like shameful smut amirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: Seungcheol comes back from work to his boyfriend Jihoon





	Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhh, enjoy 2k of shameful smut???

It was a long and hard day at Seungcheol’s work, and he couldn’t wait to come home to his lovely boyfriend Jihoon. Usually when a breadwinner comes home to his boyfriend he’d expect the other to prepare for sex, right? Sadly, the pair were too busy with their work lives to even have the smidge of alone time. He couldn’t remember the last time he jerked off or even had sex with Jihoon since the latter was also busy with his day job too. The two were too exhausted to engage in any sexual activities so their evenings often end up with movie marathons. Seungcheol was pretty sure that a guy needs to jack off once per day to avoid some untreatable disease, but with his kind of work schedule, he finds it even  _ exhausting _ to think about it.

 

Seungcheol fished out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door, immediately dumping all of his things to the side. Once he reached the dark living room he saw Jihoon, in a cute oversized sweater, gnawing on popcorn as he watched the movie.

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol greeted, throwing his coat over the coat rack.

 

Jihoon responded with a grunt.

 

“What movie is that?”

 

“Ghafhio ofh fuh gafee,” the latter said with his mouth full.

 

“Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

 

Jihoon took a moment to swallow down his popcorn. “Guardians of the Galaxy.”

 

Seungcheol made a noise of approval before plopping down next to Jihoon. He saw that the smaller wasn’t wearing any pants, his small smooth legs only for Seungcheol’s eyes. The younger took this opportunity to lay his head against the other’s shoulder as they both continue watching the film. It was a tender moment with just the two of them in such a comfortable atmosphere. The TV played their favourite movie, their breathing was in synchronization, Jihoon’s hand was palming his crotch…

 

Wait…

 

“Jihoon…,” Seungcheol sighed out. Jihoon didn’t reply, but looked up at Seungcheol with big doe eyes. “What are you doing?”

 

“Me?” he responded innocently. “I’m not doing anything.”

 

“Your hand is on my dick.”

 

The younger looked down and saw that yes, his hand was on his boyfriend’s crotch. He could feel the outline of the half hard dick tent the elder’s pants. “Huh. So it is,” the man oogled, removing his hand from the growing bulge. 

 

Seungcheol would’ve been free if Jihoon’s nimble hands didn’t start undoing his belt and pull out the soft member right after. The member hit the cold air and Seungcheol hissed at that. Jihoon leaned his head down, one hand wrapping around the base and his mouth giving the head a few licks like a child’s lollipop. The licks quickly turned into full blown sucking as Jihoon gulped down more of Seungcheol’s cock. Naturally Seungcheol swiftly became hard having not experienced such ministrations in a while. He gave up trying to resist Jihoon’s advancements, reaching up to his boyfriend’s bobbing head and fisted a clump of hair.

 

With building arousal Jihoon continued to draw in the salty taste of cock, working his tongue back and forth within the confines of his mouth. With every push forward he made sure to take the length as far as he could, though not too far as his throat couldn’t handle Seungcheol’s full cock yet. His jaw ached from gulping down the sheer size of it, though he didn’t give up. He quickly started tasting the overwhelming taste of pre cum and pulled Seungcheol’s cock out of his mouth, the latter gasping in protest. Seungcheol unwound his fingers from Jihoon’s hair, looking at him as if he did something wrong. 

 

“Nuh-uh, you’re not allowed to come yet,” Jihoon clicked his tongue. That being said, Jihoon reached underneath his sweater and pulled down his boxers. “You can only come in… here,” He states shyly, lifting up his dress-like sweater to reveal his lovely dick and bare ass. He spun around to show his ass at full view. Jihoon had prepared himself for easier penetration before Seungcheol had come home and he demonstrated by guiding a finger to the rim and plunging in two fingers. Seungcheol gulped hungrily at the display, eyes wandering down to how Jihoon’s hole sucked in his fingers hungrily.

 

Not being able to take it anymore Seungcheol yanked the rest of his pants off and grabbed Jihoon, throwing him on the couch with a rough force. He planted his lips on Jihoon’s, rich and plump lips dancing together with Jihoon’s small lips. The elder licked the other’s lips to ask for entrance, to which the other accepted eagerly. Seungcheol cupped Jihoon’s cheek as they kissed and explored familiar territory, the other moaning helplessly into the kiss. When they pulled apart with a string of saliva connecting them Jihoon was left gasping. His bliss was interrupted when Seungcheol held his legs up to rest on his shoulders, guiding himself forward to the deliciously tight ass.

 

“Can I?” Seungcheol pleaded, looking fondly at Jihoon with big, puppy eyes and how could Jihoon say no to that?

 

His leaking cock made an easy passage into Jihoon’s rear, piercing slowly as to not hurt his lover. Jihoon shuddered underneath Seungcheol’s grip, throwing his head to the side to chase an uncertain feeling. Soon enough he shoved himself the rest of the way, his dick firmly gripped by his boyfriend’s tight and flawless ass.

 

Jihoon let out a breath that he didn’t know he kept in. He groaned blissfully at the sensation of being  _ full _ once again. As Seungcheol started to slowly fuck into Jihoon, they both moaned as the feelings of pleasure started to flood into their systems. 

 

“ _ Cheol, _ ” Jihoon whines, hips moving accordingly to Seungcheol’s thrusts. He could feel his eyes watering with the overwhelming sensation. “ _ More. _ ”

 

Seungcheol stops momentarily to reposition himself atop Jihoon. The smaller looks at him in mild confusion before outright  _ yelping _ as Seungcheol’s thrusts started abruptly in a brutal, animalistic pace, dead on targeting Jihoon’s prostate every time. His fingers scrabbled for any form of leverage: Seungcheol’s arms, Seungcheol’s chest, Seungcheol’s neck, and the sofa corners. He couldn’t control the slutty moans that escaped his mouth alongside his legs spreading wider, toes curling and hips bucking upward. The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin resonated around the room, the sounds from the TV mixing in with the pair’s lust filled noises.

 

There was no denying that Jihoon was enjoying their animalistic sex. Jihoon’s cock was hard, flush and leaking dangerously against his belly, staining his oversized sweater. His erection was needy and untouched, but his mind was too muddled to even fathom what his dick truly wanted. He was too concentrated in his rough fuck session with Seungcheol on their living room couch, and it was more than Jihoon could ever ask for. He loved the feeling of being split open by the sheer size of Seungcheol’s cock. 

 

Jihoon started to feel something trickle down the rim of his ass, reminding himself of how dirty he was with Seungcheol. The thought of Seungcheol’s collected cum dripping out of his ass spurred him on, clenching subconsciously at the dirty thought. It made Seungcheol groan during his fast paced pounding, showing no signs of stopping.

 

“Ah,  _ ah _ \- Seungcheol,” Jihoon managed to moan out in between desperate breaths. “I’m  _ ah _ \- I’m gonna come-” Just as he warned him the feeling of white ecstasy ripped through him,  _ screaming _ as Seungcheol gave him the most intense orgasm in ages. The feeling in his belly burst in a fiery explosion, his ass clamping down on Seungcheol’s thick dick. 

 

But Seungcheol just keeps thrusting. 

 

“We’re not finished yet, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol pants out. “I didn’t come yet.”

 

Seungcheol didn’t give him a moment’s breath before he picked up the younger by his back and stood up suddenly. He raced over to their bedroom, switching Jihoon’s position to lay his belly down on the bed before resuming his wild pounding as if nothing happened in between. Jihoon let out high pitched yelps from overstimulation as Seungcheol continued to nudge against his prostate. His eyes rolled back in pure lust, tears streaming down to dissolve on the blankets and pillows underneath him. Breathing heavily against the sheets below him, he couldn’t do anything against Seungcheol’s control except claw the sheets underneath him. His legs quivered with every meaty thrust Seungcheol gave to him; he felt as though his entire being was being destroyed by Seungcheol’s cock. 

 

“ _ Fuck Cheol _ ,” Jihoon manages to pant in between thrusts. “You’re  _ ah- _ destroying me,”

 

“But you’re taking me in so nicely,” Seungcheol whispers sweetly in Jihoon’s ear, raking shivers down Jihoon’s spine. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat at what Seungcheol said. “No,  _ ah _ \- I mean  _ hhgn, _ your cock-” he let out a sudden yelp as Seungcheol’s dick brushed against his over sensitive prostate. “Fuck! Seungcheol!  _ Ahhgn-! _ ”

 

As Seungcheol was steadily fucking away, Jihoon’s toes curled once again underneath him, about to cum for the second time. His whines and high pitched moans were muffled against the bed sheets, and he’s already certain he ruined them. Jihoon wasn’t too sure, but he felt as if his insides were more wet than usual. 

 

It was then that he felt Seungcheol’s rapid thrusts decline, breath heavy as he laid his clothed chest against Jihoon’s own clothed back. His dick kept piercing into Jihoon in a faulty pace, feeling his slick cream slide against them. It seemed as though weeks of stored semen were about to release into Jihoonie all at once. 

 

With a wolfish growl, Seungcheol bit into Jihoon’s shoulder as he shoved as deep as he can into Jihoon, spilling weeks worth of come into him. Jihoon let out a gratuitous moan as he felt waves of come pour into him, coming hard again in that night alone.

 

Seungcheol let go of Jihoon, licking the bite mark that he left on Jihoon’s shoulder. However, the come flow didn’t stop there. His member throbbed with heavy pulses while squirt after squirt continuously gushed in his little rear. This was the first time where Jihoon truly felt too full because of Seungcheol.

 

After what seemed like ages, Seungcheol decided to pull out of Jihoon with a moist plop and the sight was dirty to behold. From the outer rim to the edge of Jihoon’s crack was full of Seungcheol’s come. He could see Jihoon’s ass clench around nothing and his come also sloosh inside, trickling down in white streams down his ass and thighs. The mess he made on the bedsheets was stained beyond the point as a pool of white collected underneath a fucked out Jihoon. If he didn’t know any better, Seungcheol would’ve been proud of his work. He loved seeing the sight of a flushed out, post orgasmic Jihoon after a good fuck.

 

He was the first to break the silence. “Well. Sorry, I didn’t really jerk for a while.”

 

“I can tell,” Jihoon rasped out, too tired after all the screaming. Contradictory to his fucked out state, he raised his knees and shook his ass provocatively. “But who said we were done?”

 

The elder only smiled, taking off the rest of his clothes before ravaging into lust once more.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon’s ass was pretty soon creamfilled beyond belief after about seven rounds with Seungcheol. The first fuck was amazing, but after the third fuck it just became tiring. So exhausting that he started to have dry orgasms, but he didn’t complain.

 

In the end, the two were splattered all over with the other’s come, but the majority still belonged to Seungcheol. It was as if Seungcheol was marking his territory on Jihoon. There were come streaks everywhere, ranging from his mouth, his back, a few in his hair, but the majority being stored in his precious ass.

 

After a good shower fuck and an actual shower, it was four am by the time the two laid in bed with changed sheets.

 

“Sorry about your ass, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol said, staring into the other. “You’re gonna have trouble sitting down tomorrow in your studio.”

 

Jihoon scoffed shyly. “And why’s that?”

 

“We have work tomorrow, and now we’re gonna suffer less functionality because of our escapids.”

 

“Seungcheol, it's my day off today. It’s  _ our _ day off today.”

 

The elder looked at him blankly, before the realisation hit him. “ _ Oh.  _ It’s Saturday today _. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> im too embarrassed to read over this again fdnjnckjdscnsd


End file.
